Open And Alone
by lizzieloulou1000
Summary: Hitaru Sotan is one minute in the leaf village being ignored and the next she's on a team that's full of people with the strongest kekkei genkai, learning new things about her scariest memory and in love with the kazekage... what's a girl to do?
1. Hunter

Hunter

Breathe in. Breathe out. I slowly brought down my breathing. The mission I was on couldn't fail. Take two hostages without fail. Sounds easy but, in reality it was the complete opposite. Reason being that the hostages were strong and definitely out did me in battles. Great situation I was in right? This was for my village though so no questions asked I would die before running away.

The hostages were from the Sound Village. I was told this from the Hokage. She usually gave me easier mission but, this one had been strictly for me and there's no argument to orders. I actually had formed a sort of feeling toward the Hokage that might be close to praise since she was very strong in the war. The Leaf Village I came from was very popular after the war people praised it and a certain little blonde haired boy there named Naruto. I respected Naruto for being strong to the end and bringing back Sasuke even though I never met him I still felt close to both the boys for having the same type of feel for loneliness they had.

My sob story was basically about how when I was put in my team of four we were put on a mission that was at a place that put me and my team at a place at the wrong time ending in me being the only survivor after it. I never really knew my parents either they would always be traveling to others villages leaving me alone. They disowned me after my team was killed and called me a coward. Leaving me only money to get an apartment I was forced to get a job at the age of 12. Even though presently I am 18 I still hear their voices and have nightmares of the "incident" to this day.

"_Hitura you'll never be a real ninja.__**"**_ My mom would sneer.

I shuddered at the sound of her voice practically hearing it. I heard a voice and snapped back into present time and gazed at the clearing. I was seated on a tree at the edge of the clearing were my target was now walking through. Slowly and quietly I took my weapon that had been tied around my waist and started to suit up. My weapon was from my dad's family the Sotans. The Sotan's family weapon was two blades that were connected by a rope. So basically it was a blade with a handle that was tied to a piece arms length rope to another blade handle. This weapon could be deadly long range or short depending on how you were trained. Before I was disowned my dad had taught me in both ways plus defense making me somewhat of a master and friendless because of the lack of going to school. Again my brilliant thing of a dad thought it would be better for me to be home schooled. Ending up in it being my fault for not listening and trying out for a team getting my team killed.

My hostage was now close to me enough for an ambush to take place. I jumped from my spot on the tree and landed just behind my target with flawlessness. Don't kill. It was one of the rules so there would be no bloodshed today, oh so I though. My hostage was now turning towards me giving me a full glimpse of what they looked like. My eyes widened as I realized what I had in store. Complete horror is a good way to describe my new feeling that began to settle in my stomach.

***This is my first chapter and story Please review and comment ~Lizzieloulou1000


	2. confused?

**Share**

**I don't own naruto**

**A/N: Here Is Chapter TWOO! It Came Out Right After One Because One Is Short And Boring Don't Worry This One Will Pick Up Though Review And Comment Please~!**

**Warning: cussing**

Why did it turn out like this? I couldn't even bother to think of a reply as another shuriken zoomed towards my head barely missing but, still adding a nice looking cut to be shown across my forehead. _Damn. Why can't I dodge fast enough?_ Another shuriken almost came in contact with my back. _This has to stop!_ Jumping off of the nearest tree branch I turned in midair and threw a paper bomb at my hostage that was in the middle of hunting me with shurikens. My hostage was in fact a little girl that looked barely 8 with sea blue hair and deep brown eyes that almost seemed to glow with every shuriken she hurdled at me with almost perfect aiming.

Landing on the nearest tree branch after my throw, I saw that my bomb had missed her after she dodged it and landed on the branch opposite of me and began to look me up and down. She was very clever and sadly she was very fast; learned this the hard way when after I confronted her in the clearing she had turned on me and instantly made me the prey.

"What's your name?" a tiny little voice asked. I looked up to see it had come from her pink lips.

"Hitaru Sotan and what about you?" I replied without hesitation; looking her in the eyes.

"Tonai." She replied and began to smile "I like you I think you will be _my_ hostage."

My eyes widened at that. I drew my weapon into a long range attack and began to swing the rope causing the blade to circle around me. My eyes began to darken from the once sky blue to a steel grey. I narrowed my eyes and became expressionless. I was now in full hunter mode and ready to be serious. I had planned to go easy since this was a child but now there was no such thing as _easy_ right now.

"Are you ready to _play?"_ I hissed as my voice began to go deeper into a monotone.

Tonai smirked and jumped at me. I easily whipped my blade so that it connected with her arm; making a nice long gash down her elbow. She stared at her own blood in shock and quickly wiped out another shuriken and hit my blade with a chakra blow making my blade fall nimbly in front of me. I stared at my now quiet blade in shock. That was not right how could that be possible? Tonai was now in front of me smiling.

"Your mistake was underestimating me." She replied in a bitter tinkle voice that made me shiver.

"Who said I underestimated you?" I almost laughed.

My blade swung up and the rope began to wrap around the foolish little girl. She smiled and began to look at the ground and began to mutter something I couldn't hear. I found myself studying her small body that had a black cape completely covering her; the cape reminding me of the Akutski's red and black one. Her hair was just left to frame her face. The wind began to blow harder as she suddenly looked up.

"I have decided that you are now a member of my group." She said as a wicked smile began to form on her lips.

"Like Hell" I muttered and began to walk away.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain come from my stomach. Looking down I saw a shuriken point sticking out from my belly. Everything began to go in and out of focus as I began to focus on any object I could to resist panic. My eyes were drawn to my light purple hair that was smudged with red from my own blood.

"Why did I dye it?" I muttered and turned toward the blue headed girl.

"What's your natural color?" She asked somehow knowing it was about my hair.

"Light brown" I chuckled at the realization that we were having a conversation about my hair while I was slowly bleeding to death and answered her questioning eyes "My hair was actually gold when I was born. It always has changed colors and I was worried that it was turning the same color as how I felt towards other because I was so alone. I didn't want it to be black"

"Oh" was her reply

"I shouldn't have said that" I said as I realized what I had told her. My last thought was that I would also be alone on where ever I went when I died as I slowly let my body fall forward and my eyelids drop.

**That's the end of this chapter sorry they are all soo slow I am really trying to get it interesting if you have any ideas please fill free to share~**

**Review!**

**~~Lizzie**


	3. What The!

**Share**

**Don't Own Naruto**

**A/N: More Answers To Who The Strange Little Girl Is And Why She Is Pretty Good Also On Why She Needs A Team And Also More About Hitaru's Hair~! Review and Share~!**

**Warning: Bad Language And A Pissed Off Hitaru and Gaara~!**

What The?

_Damn._ _It hurts._ I was beginning to remember where I had been before blacked out. My hand slowly went down to my stomach; finding a long gash that felt very deep. I felt no chakra presents so I slowly began to heal myself with some healing jutsu. Being alone for most of my life I have been able to watch many people do different techniques so right now I wasn't complaining. My wound was now just a cut but, that didn't mean that it doesn't hurt like hell.

My eyes began to slowly open into slits so I could look around. I was in a room on a bed in a room with a large mirror that covered the other side of the room's wall entirely. Some people would say this room had a "cozy fell" to it. I kicked my feet over the bed so that I was sitting at the end of it with my feet touching the floor. _If I had a team I might not be in this room and I might not have almost died._ I sighed. I was use to this pain in my stomach that began to sink in. Enough of this I won't just sit here and cry about it! I stood up and smiled wide. _Time to leave this place!_

I looked over and spot my only team member. Smiling even more I grabbed my weapon and suited up. Slowly I began to swing my weapon around and around. _ Those fools made a very bad mistake for underestimating me._ I felt my head tingle as my kekkei genkai kicked in. The Sotan family had a rare kekkei genkai that always changed my hairs color. The real reason I dyed it was simple people would know I was a Sotan. People would just use me for my power so boom hair dyed.

This sucked because my dye was getting evaporated. _Damn. Its turning black which ment. Damn this was not good!_ In the mirror my eyes were darkening into a grey. _Stop Stop!_ I was losing control of myself as my weapon began to go faster and my thoughts were turning darker like everything else including my ANBU uniform. _Calm down. I can't let the dark get to me. If my eyes turn then the darkness inside me will come out and people will die._ My weapon stopped and dropped to the floor and my hair slowly fell down my shoulders. In the mirror my eyes returned to blue.

"Hell Yes!" I yelled swinging my weapon around childishly but, who cares I got my kekkei genkai in control and I was gonna celebrate!

"You're energetic" Came a familiar voice that made me have to stop myself from shuddering.

I wiped around to face the little demon that stabbed me through the stomach. Who does that?

"What the" I began but what cut off.

"It's nice to meet you" A deep voice cut me off as a boy with deep red hair walked in.

"Kazekage?" I questioned slowly undoing my death glare that was locked on a certain little girl.

I studied the new character that had walked in the room. He had aqua blue eyes that were surrounded by black. He was wearing his usually suit that I had seen him wearing in the war against Madara.

"You must be Hitura Sotan, I am glad you have decided to be on this team."

"You must be mistaken because I am not on a team and I never will be" I hissed back meeting his blue orbs.

"Gaara-sensei she hasn't agreed to it yet she said no to me" Tonai began to pout.

"Take her to meet the others" He said monotone

I positioned myself to jump out of a window located to my right but, was stopped as I felt a tug at my ankle. Looking down I saw sand was now around my leg.

"I don't want to meet the _others_ I want to go back to the Leaf" I snarled

From my view Gaara's eyes seemed to widen and I could have sworn I heard him mutter _Naruto_.

"Yes that's right I'm from the same village as Naruto sorry I didn't mention it earlier because unlike other people I don't like to brag about other people I don't even know" I said lowly

Gaara looked at me again and gave a little smile that made my cheeks grow warm. Luckily I could stop the blush before it was noticed. I lifted my blade and cut through the sand.

"I don't need anyone to help me walk, Thank you" I said as I walk towards the pair.

"This way" said Tonai as I was led to meet the others.

"A team huh?" I muttered as I walked by Gaara

"My team" Gaara said very low

This time I couldn't stop the blush that came to my face as I wiped away from looking at Gaara deciding that I would look into how I was thinking later as I walked out of the door to meet _Gaara's team._

There's The Third Chapter~!

Gaara Finally Appeared Making Emotionless Hitaru Show Emotion!

Meet the other mysterious team next chapter~! Review and Share

!~Lizzieloulou1000


	4. Challenge Me

Share

**Don't Own Naruto But Hitaru And Tonai Are ALLL Mine**

**A/N: This One Is Showing More Over Gaara's Plan And What He Has Been Up To After The War This One Might Be Long**

**Warning: Cussing And Fighting **

**Challenge Me**

Right after I passed Gaara my weapon was already tied to my waist just in case. Tonai kept looking back and smiling at me so sweetly that I almost felt bad for everything I did. That thought was completely vetoed after I realized that she had stabbed me in the stomach and took me to some weird place. From what I thought I was in the sand village because I had just talked to the Kazekage. I still had a heart though so I gently grabbed Tonai's shoulder and turned her towards me and kneeled down in front of her.

"Give me your arm." I commanded

She obeyed and pushed off the robe to reveal that she had a white shirt on and tight black leggings down her legs. She slowly lifted her arm showing exactly where I had cut. My hand let off a white glow as I healed her. She stared at it with widened eyes.

"What?" I asked self-consciously

"It's _white_" She answered quietly

"Ya and?" I said narrowing my eyes hoping she wouldn't complain like my mom had about my "dull" chakra color. I mean seriously my bad for being born.

"It was black when you cut me" She said looking at how my eyes began to widen.

"Sorry" I mumbled and pulled away after realizing she was fully healed.

She kept staring at me while I stared at the ground refusing to meet curious brown orbs. Finally growing impatient, she turned and began to continue to walk away. I sighed and followed hoping the subject about my chakra didn't come into our conversation again.

Tonai stopped outside a door and opened it revealing a room that looked just like a cafeteria and was just like one since there were kids from the age of 7 to 20 it looked like.

"Yo Tonai who's the new member?" A boy asked as I continued to walk into the room slowly.

"Hitaru" I answered quietly since I was use to being ignored this was new to me to have every eye looking right at me.

"Hmm" He hummed as he began to get very close to me looking me up and down while I in turn did the same.

He had light green hair that was spiked down and shaggy. My eyes met with his hazel ones as he began to smile.

"I am Akuma" He said proudly putting his hand on his hips "I am the strongest one here"

"Oh Really? Want to put that to the test?" I questioned feeling my weapon practically jump into my hand as I untied it.

A smile crept to my lips as I saw him stare at my _friend_.

"Fine Ms. Big Shot" he hissed narrowing his eyes and smirking. "Follow me"

With that he turned and began to walk towards a door on the far side of the room. _Practice. This ought to be fun. _I began to grin as he led me outside to a desert. We are in the sand villages I mused. He walked about 12 feet away and turned to me. Smiling he began to draw out a pole.

"Ready?" He asked as the other kids from inside came out.

"Ya come on!" I answered.

He ran straight at me without a second thought and swung at me. I smiled as a plan came into my head I swung my weapon above my head and then swung it at him.

"Kurio Tsuki" I said waking up my weapon to know that it was time to fight.

My blade went passed him while the rope began to curve making my weapon spin around him. He was tied up for now. Suddenly the sand behind me opened up as he jumped out from behind me. Quickly I wrapped Kurio Tsuki around my palms and sliced at him leaving a nice little gash on his leg. He hissed a flung the pole at me. Before it made contact I had the other end release my hold on the sand clone and wrap around the pole. Pulling it from his grasp it flew over the other kids heads and landed some where I couldn't quiet see. He ran at me again but this time kicking my in a fragile spot that had been occupied by a shuriken a little while ago. I gasped and quickly sent a nice punch to his gut as thanks for the kick.

Suddenly, I realized I was surrounded by sand clones with kunai in their hands. Like a flash I quickly got one side of Kurio Tsuki Wrapped around my three middle fingers and pinkie four times and the other end spinning around my head. My chakra was going black like my hair and eyes as the pace of the spinning weapon above my head quickened. My heart began to pound as I took out all the clones with a Kurio Tsuki move. Suddenly my vision was completely black and then I was back to where I had been standing fighting Akuma. My whole body began to ache and I had to drop my weapon completely.

"Stop" I muttered as I fell to the ground.

My head throbbed and began to really hurt.

"STOOP" I screamed because the pain was spreading.

"_You Will Be Mine Little Hitaru" _A voice hissed and sounded to familiar but I couldn't remember where I had heard it. The pain was all over my body as I curled into a ball; palming the sand. Slowly I stood up and realized black chakra was surrounding me like a force field so no one could go near me. Slowly calming myself I made the chakra disappear as the pain sunk in deeper.

My vision went black and I felt my body land on the floor as I blacked out.

That's Chapter Four! Who Is The Voice And What's With The Chakra? Keep Reading And You Will Find Out!

Review And Share

~Lizzieloulou1000


	5. We All Have A Past

Share

Don't own naruto.

Do own Tonai Akuma And HITARU

A/N: Review Please

Rated M

Warning: Almost kiss and Bad Language

**We All Have a Past**

_Why does this keep happening? Am I getting weaker? I must be a shame to my village by now or wait I already was my bad for forgetting._ I slowly checked around to see four chakra presents in the room. They belonged to Gaara, Tonai, and Akuma but the other was not one I had known. I leaped up into a sitting position only to be met with sand hitting me in the face. I slowly backed away; opening my eyes for the first time.

My face began to go pink as I realized I had just been inches away from Gaara's face and if it hadn't been for his sand…let's just say my face would have gone red. I finally looked up at Gaara only to see him trying to hide his face. He met my eyes and I saw a little bit of pink on his face.

"Um. Do you guys want us to leave?" Akuma snickered

My eyes darted to him as I got off the bed and walked over to him slowly. His eyes suddenly widened and I began to smile as I lifted my arm and spread my palm out to him. He stared at it in confusion.

"Shake my hand. It was a fair fight and you were the one who won. I respect you for letting me have a fair fight." I said smiling even bigger.

"He didn't win, you did. You knocked out all his clones and him." A new husky deep voice said coming from the now open door.

I stared at the ground in horror as I remember what had happened.

"I'm sorry" I muttered to Akuma

My hand began to move. I looked up to see Akuma shaking my hand and smiling.

"Sorry for what? Oh you mean that tornado thing you did with your weapon? I thought it was cool and then you looked really hurt and began to get really cut up..." he trailed off.

I looked down to where he was looking and saw that I was really cut up and had scratch marks everywhere. I also saw that I now had the same type of clothes as Tonai.

"Tonai changed your clothes."The boy at the door talked again.

I looked him up and down seeing that he had dirty gold hair and really deep green eyes. He met my gaze and glared. Widening my eyes I stared back.

"You should warn us about why that happened. You almost cut up the whole team." He hissed.

I sighed and looked down thinking of how I should answer him. I got an idea and prepared myself for disgusted glances and began.

"6 years ago I was put on a team of four. On are first mission we accidently wound up into an Akutski base where they were preparing the Tailed beast, the one that they used to suck the thing out of you Gaara. Anyway the one called Kakuzu killed my team and left me alone in the dark. I couldn't take it and wanted so bad to not be alone. I-I followed a voice down this path. I blacked out and woke up to being alone with white hair. When I got back to the leaf they all hated me for being a coward when I tried so hard to fight. That voice I heard in the path way is the one I heard fighting you, Akuma." I finished looking down at the ground waiting to be told to leave.

"You're the cursed one from the Leaf village I have heard about from Naruto" Gaara said after a long pause.

"Oh I have a name" I said laughing bitterly

"So that's why your chakra changes it's the voice inside of you." Tonai said

"I will leave now since you probably don't want me on your team right?" I said answering Tonai

"When I was 6, my village was ransacked and everyone was killed except me. The enemy brought me with them and taught me a lot of things but never once told me his name. He ditched me when I was 13 after teaching me a very strong jutsu that is called "Demon Clones". The clones you fought were mere sand clones but my real ones are demons. That's how I got my name "Akuma" meaning "Demon" Since I could make 100 demons in one go. When I was 18 which was a year ago Gaara took me in since I was planning to do many bad things and now I'm on his team." Akuma said

I looked up and stared at him. Seeing for the first time that we both shared loneliness; I began to smile. I turned and looked at Tonai and shook her hand.

"I never did say thank you for the fair fight" I said to her.

"My mom and dad banished me to because I could talk and control shurikens!" Tonai explained.

I looked around me big at all four of the others.

"We're just a bunch of misfits "I said smiling even bigger.

"We just have to stick together" Akuma smirked and hugged my shoulder

"Team Gaara doesn't sound all that bad" I answered

These people didn't seem that bad after all.

**There's the back story chapter sorry if it is a bit boring.**

**Lizzieloulou1000**


	6. Kekkei Genkai

Share

I don't own naruto but I do own Hitaru Tonai Akuma

A/N: Review Please This is Chapter 6 And A Question Is Answered

Rated M

Warning: Confused And Shocked Team

Kekkei Genkai

"So what is yours?" Tonai Continued to ask.

"Well you see I can well…" I started not wanting to finish.

I was now in the training grounds inside the teams "base" and I was being questioned about a certain subject I hated to talk about.

"You can what" Akuma said impatiently

"Okami can talk to animals" Tonai said childishly pointing out the boy who had been outside my door. "And Akuma can do something really scary" she finished now pointing at Akuma.

I looked at Akuma who was now looking pretty upset about what Tonai had said.

"I will show you my kekkei genkai if you show me yours" I said patiently

He looked up and met my gaze. I smiled encouraging him.

"Give me your hand" He whispered

I obeyed and he slowly looked back into my eyes. Suddenly I was back in the Akutski's base and was now watching in horror as Kakuzu was in the middle of killing my sensei. I cried out as I realized a now younger version of me was running straight at him. Kakuzu dodged my 12 year old form and threw me at the wall. _Oh no! This is where it all began!_ The little me stood up slowly and my hair changed to white as my eyes became black. My weapon Kurio Tsuki began to spin around the little me and slice at Kakuzu going right through his first heart he hissed and sent a fire technique at the little me that knocked me out. Kakuzu spat and began to walk away. I slowly sunk down to a kneeling position and began to shake. I heard a dark chuckle and I wiped my head up to see a dark shadow hanging over my 12 year old body.

"_Your mine"_ It hissed

I watched in horror as it sunk into my body.

"_You're Still Mine"_ the same voice said in my head.

I clutched my head and watched as the scene faded away from and I was now next to Akuma And surrounded by my new team.

"Are you alright?" Akuma asked standing up and looking me up and down.

"Akuma's is that he can show you the scariest thing that happened to you" Tonai said now looking at me waiting for me to say something.

I did a fake smile.

"I'm fine will now tell you mine." I whispered

Everyone's eyes were trained on me as they waited.

"My kekkei genkai is that I have a split personality… I can kill without regret. I am the most elite assassin… when my eyes turn pure black it means I will kill. The darker my hair is it means the easier I can go into my dark self and kill again" I said finishing in a whisper.

"No wonder you hide it" Gaara said now walking toward me "But it can't be helped can it"

I smiled as he did a little Gaara smile.

Tonai helped me stand up.

"Come on meet the rest of the team!" she said giggling "Oh and mine is that I can somewhat communicate with weapons" she added casually.

"Hello" a girl with long pale pink hair and gold eyes said smiling at me while offering a hand. I took it as she began to shake it her eyes widened.

"You are strong in all of your attacks but you are weak in social skills" she said looking at me seriously.

"Tenshi can read your weakness and strength by a mere touch" Tonai said sounding bored

My eyes widened as I looked at her.

"HIIIIIIIIII!" a loud voice next to my ear "I'm Tori" a little girl with short white hair and purple eyes explained.

"Can make anything into a weapon" Tonai added

I stared at the little white haired girl who was currently trying to put a bow into another girl's hair.

"Stop Tori" said a calm and quiet voice

"BUUUT SHIZUKAA" Tori began impatiently

I looked at the girl Tori was trying to kill with a bow it looked like and noticed how her eyes were light pink and how she had barely past the shoulders black hair.

"Shizuka can turn into a cat" Tonai whispered to me directing the comment at the black haired girl.

I walked over to Shizuka and took the bow from Tori and placed it in her hair. She looked at me and began to widen her eyes.

"You look pretty with this pink bow in" I said smiling at her.

She looked down at the ground

"Thank you" was the reply I got.

"You better watch out 'cause I can cut into earth because of my awesome kekkei genkai so I can cut you down" a boy said challenging me.

I turned and looked him up and down seeing spiky sandy brown hair, blue eyes and a large grin.

"We will see" I said laughing

"JiJi can cut through earth as he just said" Tonai muttered

He began to blush and quickly walked away; muttering something about pretty eyes.

"Don't get a big head you are pretty hot but still" I turned again to meet light brown eyes with short shaggy light purple hair.

"Kibou can easily drain chakra with a touch" Tonai said

"So watch out" Kibou added

"I will keep that I mind anyway how old is everyone anyway?" I asked realizing I had said it outloud.

"8" Tonai said quickly

"13" Tori sang

"16" a quit Shizuka said still blushing and feeling embarrassed and self-conscious

"10" JiJi practically yelled

"15" sneered Kibou

"20" came an unfocused voice that sounded like Tenshi.

"If you added you would already know I'm 19" snickered Akuma

"17" Muttered Okami

"Well since you told me I'm 18" I said looking at all the new people I had met

"You should meet the rest" Chirped Tonai "Only four more"

"What are we waiting for?" I said trying to remember all the people I had just met.

Oh well I was starting to feel a nice tingle in my stomach that almost took at the pain that I was use to.

That's The End of This Very Interesting Chapter Sorry for Introducing all New Characters

Next Will Be Better

Review And Share

Lizzieloulou1000


	7. Not Exactly

**Share**

**I don't own naruto but I do own Hitaru, Tonai, Akuma, Okami, Tenshi, Tori, Shizuk, JiJi, and Kibou**

**A/N: The New Characters From The Last Chapters Were A Little Hard To Come Up With Because I Looked Up All The Name Meanings And Found Out How Cool Their Names Are!**

**Rated M**

**Warning: New Characters... Forgive Me =_='**

**Not Exactly**

"Come on come and meet Kira!" Tonai said dragging me down the hall.

I followed her down a hallway then down some stairs to another hallway that had 4 doors next to each other. All of them had some type of way to say "Do Not Disturb"

"Oh well you will meet them at lunch come on let's go train" Tonai said somewhat nervous.

I followed her back up the stairs to the training room feeling I tingle on my neck.

"_They are all curious"_ The voice from the black shadow that I had seen when I learned about Akuma's kekkei genkai came back again.

"_**What's your name?" **_ I thought back

"_Zero"_

_Zero zero zero…_

The name slowly sank in and echoed all the way through me. I probably wouldn't be focused during training.

Eating lunch here was just like a cafeteria except for the fact that no one cared where everyone sat. At the far table four kids that I hadn't met sat together and didn't even speak. It looked like they didn't eat either which was fine with me cause I wasn't eating either. I could hold off for two days until I ate again. I decided that I wanted to eat with the table of four and made my way over there. No one looked at me as I sat down on the bench of the other side of them.

"Yaiba?" A girl with golden hair and magenta eyes spoke catching me off guard even though she only looked 6.

"Leaf village" a silver head answered with icy blue eyes like mine.

I couldn't help but stare.

"You're from the leaf?" The little blonde asked "Must be nice getting the royal treatment."

"Cursed child" I muttered making her eye widen and the others look at me.

"What was that? Are you insulting me?" she hissed.

"Don't flatter yourself" I hissed meeting her eyes "that is my name in the Leaf village do you think I'm the type to get the royal treatment"

She stared me down and suddenly I wanted to apologize but I bit down on my tongue. I felt the insane urge to bow down to her and give her my weapon for some weird reason. I still kept my ground until she was looking me up and down in confusion.

"How?" she gasped

"HOW?" she screamed

Tonai came over and looked at all of us until her eyes stopped at me.

"You mouth has blood coming out of it" She declared helping me up "Mazenta take the spell off" she nodded and turned away. I felt bad because she began to cry I pushed Tonai away and walked over to Mazenta and knelt down and hugger her.

"I'm sorry for what I said" I told her opening my mouth as blood pooled out.

"Hand me that napkin please Kira?" she said turning towards a boy with dark brown hair.

He handed Tonai the napkin as she began to wipe my chin and command me to spit.

"Well done you beat Mazenta. Her kekkei genkai is to be able to find out your weakness and make you want to command her every wish. In the process you almost lost a tongue though." Tonai whispered in my ear lowly.

"What happened" a deep voiced question.

We all turned to see Gaara staring at all of us.

"I tripped and landed on Mazenta and uh I cut my tongue open in the process" I said meeting his eyes "I'm sorry for the disturbance it's entirely my fault"

I looked around to see everyone's eyes trained on me and Gaara.

"Here" Gaara said handing me a dry wash cloth; it was then that I realized I still had blood pooling out of my mouth.

I quickly dried it all up and smiled

"Thanks" I said

He turned and left saying nothing else.

"You're really lucky that she stood up for you or you would have been on Gaara's bad side" Tonai hissed at Mazenta. "Not to mention because of you she almost lost her tongue and"

"I'm fine" I said stopping Tonai before she continued and made my way towards the door walking straight out of it and into desert.

"I like her!" I heard Akuma call out while I was outside currently walking away from the building.

I plopped down a good distance away and spread out on my back looking up at the sky to just clear my head I slowly let me eyes slip closed as I hummed to myself.

"I'm sorry" I little voice said right next to my ear making me open my eyes and sit up.

"It's fine" I answered looking around to see that I had three other people that I had yet to meet sitting crossed legged around me. "I'm 18 and your 6 so I should have been more mature"

"I'm seven" she said and began to laugh.

"You're like us" a low voice came making me turn towards it to meet black eyes that made me immediately think of Sasuke.

"You're Kira right?" I questioned looking him up and down to notice for the first time that everyone wore a white casual shirt with brown pants.

"Yes and you are Hitaru The one that can kill" he answered making me shudder.

"Yes that would be me." I answered half-heartedly

"You're like us" he said again

"How so?" I answered

"Everyone here was disowned and hated by their village" A boy who looked just like Tori except younger looking and had longer hair past his ears answered looking me dead in the eyes. "Oh and I'm Hachi, Tori's brother"

"Yaiba" A girl with short silver hair that almost went to her shoulders said as I now looked her in the eyes.

"Hitaru" I said shaking her outreached hand.

She looked the same age as me.

"I'm 18, Mazenta's 7, Kira 12 and Hachi 10 since you asked the others earlier about their age there's ours." Yaiba said.

I smiled and stood up looking at the other and last four of team Gaara.

"Their coming" muttered Yaiba looking down "And this time they want you, Hachi" He finished looking at Hachi.

Kira began to have black tentacle like things come out of him as he zoomed them towards the building and as soon as they got past the door, the rest of Gaara's team seemed to explode out of the door eyes trained on Hachi.

"They are here to take me and use me" was all I heard Hachi mutter before we were completely surrounded by sand.

**Oh No This Is About To Get Adventurous Fast!**

**lizzieloulou **


	8. The Team's Battle

**Share**

**I don't own naruto I do own the plot and Hitaru, Tonai, Akuma, Okami, Tenshi, Tori, JiJi, Shizuka, Kibou, Kira, Hachi, Yaiba and Mazenta~!**

**A/N: Please Review I Mean You Can Just Review By Writing One Letter I Just Want to See How Many Are Reading~!**

**Rated M**

**Warning: Ass Kicking And Bad Language**

**The Team's Battle**

I slowly brought my hand up and touched the ruff surface of sand in front of me. _Gaara._ I turned and looked behind me to see that Kira, Hachi, Yaiba, Mazenta and I were surrounded on all sides by a huge sand ball.

"Gaara, Let us out we aren't weak and I thought we were a team. Don't teams fight together?" I finished quietly.

The sand around us began to slowly fall back down to the ground. The sand returned back to the ground and standing in front of us was Gaara with his hands crossed in front of his chest. I smirked and walked to stand beside him. Within seconds the others began to stand at our sides until we were all lined up.

"So who's the enemy?" I asked

Akuma and Tonai fell down while the others groaned tiredly. Gaara began to chuckle.

"They're bandits who want to use Hachi to make strong weapons." Gaara said looking straight forward.

I followed his gaze and saw for the first time that there were cliffs less than a mile away.

"They will come from the ground" Yaiba yelled for all of us to hear

I slowly untied my weapon and wrapped one end around my three middle fingers and pinkie so that the handle rested in my palm. My other palm had hold of the rope a while the blade was inches from the ground. This was how I suited up. Gaara finally looked over at me and then straight again.

"Get ready" he muttered

The rest of the kids got out some kind of a weapon for fighting and faced forward.

The ground in front of Hachi opened up and a ninja all in black jumped up and was about to cut him. The other kids froze in shock except for me and Gaara as I wiped my blade that was tied to the rope and cut the ninja and pulled him back while Gaara made a barrier around Hachi.

"Come on kids get it together you'll regret it later if you don't do anything trust me I have experience!" I practically yelled.

They all looked or side glanced at me and got determination set into their eyes.

Tori charged forward and wiped off part of her sleeve making a wipe. She grabbed both sides and began to choke the one who tried to get her brother. Five others came out of the earth and charged at Hachi. Tenshi went after one while JiJi split the earth around him and another. Kibou punched another and began to have a hand to hand contact fight with that one. Kira erupted with black tentacles again and attack the fourth. Tonai growled in annoyance and cut the last one to pieces literally!

Within minutes all five were dead. And we were surrounded by at least 20 black suited ninjas.

"Watch my back" I yelled as I charged and began to cut at one of the walls.

The others caught on and soon all of us were in on the attack protecting one another.

"HACHHII" Tori shrieked running and jumping in front of a shuriken that had almost hit Hachi but instead got her.

"I'm glad" she muttered while having half a shuriken sticking out of her back.

She fell to her knees and began to play with the sand. I soon realized "Play" wasn't the right word as she three up a long sharp dagger that was caught by a now angered Shizuka who began to slowly shift into a deadly looking panther with blazing red eyes. The dagger now in her mouth and she cut and clawed at the enemy while the rest of us still attacked.

Tori was put in a ball of sand that was of course from Gaara. Hachi was then grabbed by the hair and was being dragged towards the cliffs by a black clad ninja in a very fast pace. Seeing this; my eyes turned black and began to command my hair to turn white which it did and I ran straight towards Hachi cutting down anyone who was in my way.

"Holy Shit" Akuma said and everyone I mean everyone paused and watched as I broke out of the circle and took after Hachi feeling bad since I was the one who told Gaara to let us fight.

I ran until I ended up in the cliffs calming myself I felt Hachi's present 20 feet away. I cloned myself and made my clone look like Hachi. I smiled and controlled my clone to hide behind a rock while I moved closer to the now tied to a rock Hachi who was gagged and looking pissed off.

I made another clone and this time made it into a sand one. I commanded it what to do in my head and let it go do its job. An explosion sounded and that was my cue that my clone had done a smoke bomb just as planned slowly I slid in front of Hachi and untie him. I slowly got my shadow clone to come forward and let me tie it and gag it to look just like Hachi. Without second glance I picked up Hachi like a princess and jumped onto the rock I had checked out and planned to jump on only moments ago. I slowly put him down and had him jump onto my back. I began to jump higher up until we were completely on top of the cliff I put Hachi down and took the gag off.

"Hey" Akuma called landing about 12 feet in front of me. Ironic right? He grinned.

"Hey let me take Hachi up to the other cliff he will be safe with me" He yelled

"Password?" I asked

"Isn't it Gaara's team?" he answered

I smiled. "Yes. Now, hurry up with your powerful clones you were named after."

He quickly formed 20 clones next to him and had one walk towards me it held out its hand when I front of me I smiled and dragged my hand across the palm of it.

I smiled again and shook its hand with blood now pouring onto the ground. I had tested to see if it was real and got my answer I could now see with the blood on the ground.

I slipped my hand down onto my waist and quickly brought it up throwing a kunai into Akuma's heart.

"I will have glory" I hissed and watched Akuma die.

"What have you done?" Hachi screamed running at the nonclone Akuma

"Hachi he's a fake. We never had a password and when I cut his palm blood poured out. Demons have a different color of blood this guy probably thought I was talking about Naruto." I said matter-factly

Hachi watched in horror as "Akuma" turned back to his real form and his clones made a Pop and disappeared.

"Come on Hachi we're going back" I said and watched as Hachi walked up and stood next to me.

"Run Now" A voice said behind us

We were suddenly hit hard on are back and slammed against a rock. I looked over to see Hachi passed out. I turned towards the voice to stare in horror as Gaara stood 16 feet away.

"One of the ninjas had a kekkei genkai to take control of me. He commanded me to take Hachi and I can't stop myself" Gaara said looking me in the eyes.

I stood up after stretching and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Guess I will have to stop you" I said as I began to wipe my weapon and stop Gaara's sand from touching Hachi.

**That's The End Of This Chapter~! Next One Will Be The Big Battle~!**

**Lizzieloulou1000**


	9. Am I Fighting Gaara? Or Myself?

**Share**

**I don't own Naruto I do own Hitaru, Tonai, Akuma, Okami, Tenshi, Tori, Shizuka, JiJi, Kibou, Kira, Hachi, Yaiba, Mazenta and Zero~!**

**Rated M**

**Warning: Can't Explain.**

**Am I Fighting Gaara? Or Myself?**

I stared Gaara in the eyes and stood in front of the now running in the other direction Hachi without hesitation.

"I will be your opponent" I said as truth rang through my words.

"Please run" He said trying to stop himself from even moving.

"I am not going to run. I swore 6 years ago I would not run" I said with a slight ting of tears wanting to fall.

I got my weapon ready and swung it right at his legs. His sand popped up and protected him. The kekkei genkai that had control of him must have realized what happened because sand began to zoom towards me in a large wave. I whipped Furio Tsuki in a large circle above my head then slowly lowered it down till it was spinning around my feet. I slammed it onto the ground so I was thrown into the air. I quickly zoomed straight towards Gaara and threw some kunai at him. He looked up and had a slight look of shock. His and stopped my kunai and knocked me out of the sky by whacking my in the stomach.

I was on my back second later surrounded by sand. I jumped to my feet and began to swing my weapon above my head so fast it couldn't even be heard. My hair now white became silver and my eyes stayed blue as I focused on keeping them that way as long as possible.

I felt a sharp pain and looked down to see that the closed cuts from when I had fought Akuma re open and looked straight to see black chakra form a circle around me. It began to spiral up while spinning making me stand in the middle of a tornado that was expanding and taking out the sand.

The sand was now forced away and I could see Gaara.

"_Mine and no one else's"_ Zero hissed

I couldn't take control of my body while Zero forced me to run at Gaara cutting through all of his sand.

"Stop!" I yelled making my body twitch to s top while I stood in the middle of a tornado.

"Who are you" I breathed out.

A dark shadow stood in front of me and began to chuckle. I cleared away a formed a little boy that looked my age and like my twin wearing the same cloths as me.

"_I'm you" _It answered

"You are not me who are you" I asked again

"_I'm the no tail"_ he answered

"No tail?" I repeated letting the words slowly sink in.

"You must be weak then since you are a no tail and the more tails you have the stronger you are so you are weak" I said more confident

"_You are so very wrong. The more tails you have the easier it is to connect and talk to the owner. The more tails the easier that the person holding a demon can use your power. The less the tails the easier for the Demon to gain control... I have no tails. _ He chuckled

The words hit like a slap.

"What if I force you away" I glared.

"_You can't"_ He smirked

"Never tell a ninja they can't "I said confidently as I let the circle get smaller with a lot of focus needed though.

"_Fine then I will have to fight you for control"_ He glared making a weapon that looked just like mine appear except pure black.

We faced each other and I started off with a whip to steal his weapon. He did just the same at the same time making my weapon add no damage like him. I threw so many techniques at him that all ended in fail.

"_I will always do the same move as you the difference is that I won't run out of chakra like you will"_ he smirked.

I got an idea and ran straight at him. He did the same and even dropped his weapon like me. What I did next he did not copy as I ran right into him and hugged him tightly.

"You lack social skills" I smirked as I stabbed him in the back literally!

He faded away with mixed emotions I couldn't read and kept fading till he was a little boy who looked defeated.

"_I will leave you now"_ he said lowly

"Who said you had to?" I smiled

He looked up and smiled at me. Suddenly he was turning into a replica of my weapon except pure black.

"_Who says we need tails?"_ he asked while I touched the weapon at my feet "_Now we can communicate"_

I smiled and picked it up. I suited up and looked forward at Gaara. I ran forward.

"_We have to kill_" Zero murmured without asking me he raised the weapon and began to swing it in Gaara's direction to cut off his head.

"Nooo" I screamed and without second thought I stopped the weapon mid swing so that its handle would hit Gaara in the head but in return come back at me like a boomerang.

I heard the tear of flesh as I was cut from my waist to my neck by my own weapon that went deep but not deep enough to kill me right there.

I fell to my knees and looked down at Gaara's knocked out body from when the handle had hit him in the head. I slowly guided my head down and kissed his cheek while long waited tears fell. I stood up and tied my weapon to my waist.

"They were right… My team member always ends up hurt." I said lowly as I began to walk towards the direction away from everybody so I wouldn't hurt anyone every again.

"Alone… that's how I'm suppose to say" were the last words I muttered before walking as far away from the team that made me happy.

**Some Info on the Tailed Beast But All In All This Chapter Was Just Unexplained Don't You Think?**

_**Review And Share~!**_

_**-lizzieloulou1000**_


	10. Are You Blind?

**Share**

**I Don't Own Naruto~!**

**I Do Own Hitaru, Tonai, Akuma, Okami, Tenshi, Tori, JiJi, Kibou, Shizuka, Kira, Mazenta, Hachi, Yaiba And Zero!**

**Rated M**

**A/N: Sorry I Have Been Gone Two Weeks! And I Am Going To Try To Make Chapters Really Long~! Review Please THIS STORY IS IN GAARA POINT OF VIEW GAARAS TELLING THE STORY FOR THIS CHAPTER~!**

**Warning: Pissed Off Gaara... Need I Say More?**

**Are You Blind?**

**GAARA POV**

"You're the hokage right? Can't you do anything?" I snarled at the hokage in front of me.

"Gaara, we are really close and all but I can't just redo what's already been done." The hokage said patiently "Besides she doesn't have a team and your team is the only one trying to stop it."

"Damn it Naruto! Why doesn't she have a team?" I hissed at the hokage "She's in the ANBU right? She is suppose to have a team"

"No one wanted her on the team and she does fine on her own and besides Hitaru is the top assassin in the whole ANBU and as hokage I must do what's best for the village" Naruto argued.

I looked through the mirror in the room that I sat in with Naruto. On the other side slept Hitaru sleeping in the bed. The same bed she had been in when Tonai first brought her. I had finally accepted Hitaru to be added to the team after I saw her power through the one-sided mirror. On my side I could watch Hitaru but on her side she could only see a mirror.

"Hitaru is like you, Naruto" I said calmly turning to Naruto and folding my arms in front of my chest.

"What?" Naruto questioned "No one will have her on their team because it is said that everyone who is on her team dies so I had her have no team. She is very mean and I know this because the other ANBU told me this and she is in fact a cold blooded killer so how is she like me?"

"It's a lie Naruto! Are you blind does she seem like a killer? She may assassinate people that try to harm the village and she would never hesitate to die for the village as well." I answered

"She killed her own team that were members of her own villa-"Naruto started

"She did not kill her own team that was a lie Naruto!" I interrupted "Her team was killed by Kakuzu!"

"How-?" Naruto tried

"She still has nightmares to this day about how he killed them! She is still training to be strong enough to protect people because of that day that she failed to be strong! I know this because you can see this in her eyes and I saw the whole thing through Akuma, a member of my team, and that's not even her worse problem" I growled for some weird reason I wanted to stand up for Hitaru.

"The village creates lies about her and disowns her? She is like me." Naruto muttered looking down.

"Do you know what her kekkei genkai is" I asked slowly.

"She has a kekkei genkai?" Naruto said snapping his eyes to meet mine.

"Yes and it's one that is very hard to control and very dangerous." I said lowly

"Gaara what is it?" Naruto said sounding nervous.

"The one that always to kill without a second thought. It doesn't sound that bad but after she kills someone she forgets about them completely… however, she does think about them which does make me even more fascinated." I said slowly making my eyes looked back at the sleeping Hitaru.

"She almost killed you!" Naruto said angered

"She almost killed herself so she wouldn't kill me look at her she has scratched everywhere and a gash up her body!" I retorted

"Wait those scratches all over that wasn't because of her kekkei genkai was it?" Naruto said as his eyes widened in realization.

"No" I said softly

"What tailed-beast is in her? I did hear how after the war they picked certain people from certain villages but I didn't hear about her. What's going on Gaara?" He whispered nervously.

"She got hers when she was 12." I answered

"Wait wasn't that was a year before Sasuke left right? Someone would have noticed. Now that I think about it I don't remember seeing her at school." Naruto said as her began to look very confused.

"She was home schooled from what I have gathered from research and she became a chuunin at the age of 12 with a 14 year old and 15 year old. She was and still is very strong. It was on her first chuunin mission when they ended up in the Akustki base and her team got killed. I got some people to research her to the fullest. She has done nothing bad but her parents still abandoned her. She tries so hard but..." I trailed off

"What about the tailed-beast?" Naruto asked taking it all in.

"Zero-Tailed" I said quietly

"So it's weak?" he said hopefully

"No… The more tails the easier to connect and communicate and control the tailed-beast right?" I said watching as he caught on.

"No tails means it can easily take control of her" He gasped

"Exactly" I answered "Yet she can control it."

"That weapon" He said pointing at her moon slice on the table

"That's the tailed-beast they connect through that I saw it through my own eyes… when she fought with him too I was right there." I reassured.

"She's still dangerous! How do you know she can control it? How do you know it's not controlling her now?"

I was now fully mad and I had lost all my patience. For some reason I still just wanted to keep Hitaru safe. Even though she doesn't show any emotion it's practically a slide show off emotions all in her eyes. Her beautiful icy blue eyes that seemed to gleam when she smiled always made me feel warm and want to smile. Also with her white hair or even black she was just so cute. _Cute, I just called her cute!_ I began to blush.

"Gaara, are you listening…?" Naruto paused and then his eyes began to widen "Gaara are you blushing? Wait your looking at her while your blushing. Gaara you lik-"

"Naruto, I know for sure that she can control him. If she can't control him or he's controlling him I wouldn't be here. I trust her and I don't want to see her keep getting hurt I just want to… I don't know be there for her so please don't let her be given to the sound!" I said meeting his eyes.

"I can't change what's been done Gaara and the sounds want her as their ANBU so we have to make this trade." Naruto whispered.

"But Naruto-"I started

"Gaara if she says she doesn't want to go then she won't have to we will ask her" He added cutting me off.

"She's waking up" I said quietly not wanting to argue.

I was feeling a huge pain well up in my stomach at the thought of Hitaru being traded into the village of sound just because she was disliked. I was already sure she was going to the sound because he determination to always make the village first. I stared at Hitaru as she slowly sat up and swung her legs over the bed and just stared at the ground. She lifted her hands and like a magnetic the weapon was in her hand. She glared forward and raised the weapon in an attacking stance.

"Zero, why am I here again? I thought we discussed that I would not come back." Hitaru growled through clenched teeth.

My eyes widened at that. _She didn't want to be with us?_

"Zero, you know I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me and yes I know I was close to actually having a team but if I almost end up hurting them then I am not staying for my own selfish purpose." She muttered with a hint of pain in her voice.

Hitaru's eyes widened and jumped to her feet staring at her clothes.

"They changed me back to ANBU uniform?" she said as her eyes widened.

She began to shift "Zero" and tie him to her waist. I decided to go and talk to her. I walked to the door and could hear Naruto behind me. I made it too her door and just stared at it then slowly opened it.

"GAARA? Are you ok? Did you get hurt? I am so sorry and I will leave fast and return to the leaf vil- hokage? You're here to?" Her eyes were wide with worry as she looked between the two of us standing in the door.

"I'm fine Hitaru thanks to you everyone is and you should look yourself over you seem to have more injuries then me and Hachi put together."

Hitaru looked down at herself seeing a bunch of wrappings on her body covering the cuts she had received from Zero.

"How did I get here?" She murmured.

"Gaara found you passed out in the desert be careful and don't overdo your physical endurance ok?" Naruto finally answered making Hitaru snap her head up and look at him.

"Sorry and I didn't walk that far anyway but oh well and I do apologize for my fail on the mission I just couldn't find the hostages I only found Tonai but I will go look for them again if you need me too" Hitaru said smiling her big smile that made me and Naruto blush.

"Its fine we found out that the report was fake but you um… How old were you when you became a chuunin?" Naruto asked

"I was 12 and the reason for that is because I was homeschooled for my whole life and knew ANBU knowledge and tactics by 12… so they put me in the chuunin with people who were older than me."

"Oh I see well um Hitaru do you want to go to the sound." Naruto said lowly

"Not for my own choice but if it's for a mission for the village then yes" She answered brightly.

"They're trading you for information" I whispered

Hitaru smile dropped and her eyes went straight to the ground.

"I see… they are finally getting rid of me. Couldn't take my "Cursed Presence" anymore eh?" She laughed bitterly.

"No we just need information and it is just for 4 years and then we will tak-"Naruto was cut off.

"Save it we all can see that you're saying that to not hurt my feelings and clearly I'm surprised you even care for my feelings. If your just gonna lie about the reason I'm going then you might as well leave me there you guys could give a DAMN about me but I will do it if it's for the village so save your damn excuses cause I have a message for you. The so called cursed child isn't dense." She hissed snapping her eyes up to meet Naruto's.

Naruto and I could only stare at her in shock. Naruto's mouth hung open.

"I will come back to get you Hitaru you're like me and your part of the village and the hokage does not leave a member behind" His voice held truth.

Hitaru smiled.

"You will come back to the leaf village today though and be there for 3 weeks before you have to leave." He said a little sadly.

"We're coming with you." A husky voice said behind me.

I turned around to meet the rest of team Gaara with determined looks.

"Fine but pack for two weeks and then we are coming back" I said liking the idea.

"You guys will love the leaf! " Hitaru cheered

"And we can plan a party for Hitaru" Naruto added joining her cheers.

Hitaru froze

"How did you know" she whispered.

"It's on your information sheet that your birthdays in 4 days so I was thinking we could celebrate it!" Naruto smiled.

"Yes I can use my money to get you something" Tonai cheered.

Voices of agreement were heard throughout the hall.

"Go get packed were leaving soon" I finally said.

"Were already packed" Tori sang jumping up and down.

"Wait how did you guys get money don't tell me you stole" Hitaru finally said after the silence.

"We get paid for doing missions for team Gaara."Akuma snickered.

"Let's go now" Whined Mazenta leading the way while the rest of the team turned to walk out of the door.

Everyone was now heading for the door including me. I was about to open it when I felt someone's hands around me.

"Thank you for everything" A voice whispered in so close to my ear it sent shivers down my back.

I stopped walking and watched as Hitaru passed me and walked straight out the door.

**There's that chapter in Gaara's POV **

**Thanks for reading and again sorry~!**

**REVIEW**

**~Lizzieloulou1000**


	11. I'm Sold

**Share**

**I don't own Naruto but I do own Hitaru, Tonai, Akuma, Okami, Tori, Shizuka, JiJi, Kibou, Tenshi, Kira, Mazenta, Hachi, Yaiba, and Zero.**

**Rated M**

**Warning: Depressed Hitaru**

**I'm Sold**

_The really didn't want me. _ I sighed and slumped onto the side of the tree next to me. I was in the forest all alone and everyone else went to go do something for camp. They told me to rest because I was probably in pain. To be honest they were right. I had a huge pain in my stomach and another in my shoulder and hip. The rest of my skin had a slight tingle that felt like a burn. It all hurt. I sighed and used the tree to help me stand. My eyes snapped open as I got a plan. I smiled and walked towards the clearing in front of me. There was a small lake that had a water fall on the far end. I took off my clothes and bandages grimacing on how much it hurt with the dried blood sticking to my bandages.

I walked onto the lake using chakra in my feet to stay afloat. _Why don't I train? _I smiled at the idea and walked back to my clothes only putting on pants and a black under shirt that was netted on the back. With bare feet I turned and went back to the lake and stood in the middle of the lake. I breathed in and out and slowed my heart. I slowly brought my hand up and brought Zero straight to my palm like I was summoning it with just a thought. I slowly summoned my chakra making it spin around in white circle. I brought my hand in front of me and held onto my weapon with both hands having a handle. I began to summon Zero's chakra without hesitation. My chakra tornado now had white with black streaks appearing in it. I slowly let my eyes turn bright silver and my hair stay white. _This is too hard I can't concentrate. _ I grinded my teeth together and dropped my weapon. I slammed my eyes shut and fell to my knees. _Stop!_

"_I'm working on it" Zero said piercing through my thoughts_.

My breathing was coming in pants and I was shaking uncontrollably. The once closed cuts were opening and blood was coming out. _I wasn't going to faint_. I opened my eyes and stood I shut down Zero's chakra slowly. I then shut down mine within seconds after his. This pain was still too much. I began to sink into the water and then suddenly I was completely under water. _I can't I want to but it all hurts I over did it._

"_Hitaru…? Are you ok? Come on you can do it I wish I could help but, wait I can! Hitaru take my chakra!" Zero said piercing into my thoughts._

I slowly opened my eyes in slits and saw Gaara's face. I smiled lightly and realized I couldn't die like this. Gaara's face slowly disappeared and I began to summon Zero's chakra. _ What I really want is to be acknowledged._ My body began to tingleand heat up. I flew out of the water and crouched into a dominant stance. I trotted over to the edge of the lake and looked down to see a beast. My new form had completely black orbs staring back in the reflection and there was no white to be seen. I also could see blue glowing crosses there as well. I had white ears and a white body. _Wait what?_ I now had a full on giant wolf body standing in my reflection. The wolf I was had white fur with black streaks on the fur as well...my tail was long and bushy with a black tip.

I growled at the new smell in my nose. It smelled like another tailed beast that would try to take my dominance. This new sensation to keep dominance began to sting my nose. _Males_. I hissed and suddenly realized my thoughts. I stared down at my tail and with a fully clawed paw I poked my tail in fascination. _Why do I have a tail?_

"_You're in beast mode and when I go into beast mode with a human I create a bond that makes a tail. That is the Zero tail. It is our connection." Zero said listening in on my thoughts._

I didn't want to keep in this so called beast mode so I slowly shut down Zero's chakra. It wasn't working it wouldn't shut down and it was trying to make me lose consciousness. I saw a tree ahead of me and locked onto that with my eyesight so I could concentrate. I smelt something burning then I felt many shots of pain zoom through my muscles. I fell forward onto my knees and brought my hands up to see no paws but human flesh. I let a smile dance onto my lips. I sagged forward a little bit and touched my shoulders to feel skin I looked down too see that my clothes were torn and a little revealing for my chest to my liking I hobbled onto my feet and limped to my clothes. I got my ANBU long-sleeved shirt on over my torn tank top. I slipped on my Ninja sandals and fell onto my butt so I could catch my breath my ANBU uniform was turning red so I decided to heal my wounds so I didn't look completely horrid when the others got back I mean honestly they would think I needed help I couldn't seem that weak.

I closed my eyes and felt the feeling of chakra began to glow in my hand as I started to heal my wounds all over my skin. They stopped bleeding and slowly turned into tiny scratched from what I could feel. I slowly opened my eyes and then snapped them open at the sight of my chakra. It was white with black streaks. _How? _I reached out and grabbed my weapon, Zero, that was now zooming to my palm at it's own summoning.

"_Are chakra are now combining so this is now my Good Bye as your weapon and hello to human form. Since we are now like this I can take whatever form I want." Zero answered._

Zero began to glow a deep black and suddenly he was in the form of a little 11 year old boy standing in front of me. I stared in awe and quickly jumped up and grabbed a piece of cloth and covered Zero up so that he wasn't naked. He happily smirked and then disappeared again so that all the cloth fell into a bundle in front of me.

He was now a tiny kunai with black and white edging and designs on it. I kneeled down and picked it up. He began to glow again and then suddenly disappear. My wrist began to burn so I pulled my sleeve up only to see a tattoo of a shuriken on my wrist.

"_Now were connected again"_ _He whispered in my thoughts_

I smiled and nodded my head in a Yes gesture. I began to walk back into the forest to get back with the others. I suddenly froze as 15 different chakra presents flashed in all together. They were only 24 feet from what I could feel. I sighed.

"I know you guys are there you probably say all that right?" I yelled out into the forest.

There was a zooming sound and a flash. Suddenly team Gaara and Naruto stood in front of me all looking at me curiously.

"Ok raise your hand and I will call on you if you have a question." I commanded

All hands stood up.

"Naruto?" I called on a bit curious.

"Are you Zero or Hitaru and how can you prove your Hitaru?" He questioned.

I sighed.

"I'm Hitaru don't believe me if you don't want to I am not gonna try to prove anything to you guys." I said closing my eyes with irritation.

I opened my eyes to see Tonai step forward with a kunai in her hand. She smiled at me and then raised it. I realized what she was doing and zoomed forward and put my palm in front of Tonai's arm stopping her from stabbing herself but getting my palm stabbed slightly but she stopped herself before it did any real damage.

"Thank you Hitaru" She smiled happy she convinced everyone.

"Akuma?" I called seeing his hand up.

"Can you wear just that tank top from now on? You have a nice rack!" Akuma said looking at my chest with a smile.

I blushed noticing how all the other boys even the 10 year olds let their eyes drop to my chest.

"No more questions let's just get to the Leaf" I said high pitched.

Suddenly I felt someone in front of me. I widened my eyes at the sight of Gaara inches away. He then yanked my head forward so that are lips touched and then he pulled away and turned to the others. I could feel his chakra go possessive.

"Mine" Gaara growled

We could only stare in shock and then Naruto slowly turned away.

"Let's just get to the Leaf" He sighed out.

**There You Go They Finally Kissed~!**

**Now You Got To Hear About Hitaru's Beast Mode~!**

**Please Review About Some Pairings You Think I Should Use Since They Are Getting Back To The Leaf You Will Hear About Some Familiar Faces~! Whether The Pairs Are Of My Made Up Characters Or Real Ones Just Tell Me In Reviews or PM~!**

**!~lizzieloulou1000**


	12. Tests?

**Share**

**I Don't Own Naruto…. Hitaru Sotan, Tonai Meni, Akuma, Okami Bito, Tenshi Taro, Tori Kain, Shizuka Zio, Kibou Yuzumi, JiJi Aoi, Kira, Mazenta, Hachi Kain, Yaiba And Zero… Yesh I Got Last Names =3 **

**Rated M**

**Warning: Gaara…. **

**A/N: It Will Get More Intense!**

**Tests?**

To be honest I was exhausted. We had traveled all night last night and finally made it into the Village Hidden in the Leaves. When we arrived the streets were deserted because of how early we were at getting in. Right when we got through the gate Gaara bee lined straight to the closest hotel and we quickly followed.

It was now the afternoon and I was at the edge of the forest lying against a tree and it looked like I was relaxing when in truth I was remembering as much as I could before this landscape would disappear. I trusted Naruto but then again I didn't there was some little voice in my head stopping me from completely believing it.

Thump. I heard come from above me I looked up to see a body land inches from mine in front of me.

"Damn I was looking at the sky and then I'm on the ground how annoying." The boy in front of me yawned.

He looked about my age with a spiky pony-tail and sharp small grey eyes that looked observant. His eyes landed on my and he paused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Looking at the peaceful scenery" I said still studying him.

"I will watch with you. My names Shikamaru, What's yours?" He asked

"Hitaru." I answered simply and scooted over for him to sit.

"Oh now I know where I recognize you from." He said lowly

I paused waiting for an insult.

"You have a high level with puzzles, I want to challenge you sometime you seem pretty smart for someone who kills all the time but I don't believe in all that so my impression is I don't believe all the talk about you. It's all troublesome." He sighed out closing his eyes.

I stared at him and remembered who he was. I had heard about him and even watched one of his strategies. His eyes snapped open.

"They're shipping you to the sound?" He questioned.

"Yes" I whispered.

He glanced over at me.

"Don't become like them. I met one named Tayuya and I could see how much hatred she had. You don't have that and you don't need it." He mumbled out shutting his eyes.

"Yes" I said smiling at the thought of someone caring.

I sighed and began to look around again. I felt a breeze and stood up sniffing in all the scents of Konoha. I smiled and remembered every little detail.

"HEYYY Lazyy" A high pitch voice wailed.

I whipped my head around to see blonde silky hair hanging in a ponytail from a pretty girl with sky blue eyes and a fierce expression taking form while she walked to the edge of the forest to confront him.

"Shikamare what are yo-"She paused as her eyes caught a hold of me form and then she pounced on me with a full on tackle.

"You're really adorable for a killer" she gushed looking me up and down.

"How did you know…?" I started

"Naruto said the rumors are all wrong and from the looks of it he's right" she continued to study me while she straddled me.

"INO I TOLD YOU TO WAIT UP!" A growl yelled from behind Ino while I, in a straddled position couldn't even see who was behind her.

"Hey Chouji meet Hitaru! You know the "Cursed Child" your dad would always tease you about? Saying if you didn't behave you would grow up like her? She's not that bad huh Ino?" Shikamaru said shaking hands with the boy that appeared to be Chouji.

"She passed you test?" Chouji huffed

"Ya it was easy what about you Ino" Shikamaru tried.

I began to feel nervous while Ino helped me out. Since I hadn't been in school I haven't token a real test and since I passed Shikamaru's test which I had no idea I was being tested I felt a little happy and then nervous. I widened my eyes as Ino stepped forward.

"If you had to but on a jeweled belt over you ANBU uniform what color would it be?" She said becoming serious.

I looked down at what I was wearing to see I didn't even have the ANBU outfit on instead I had a netted on the shoulders black shirt with wrapping underneath for my chest and black baggy pants.

"Blue" I muttered out just guessing.

"YESS" that would so match you're your eyes!" she gushed again.

"Here" Chouji said holding out a bag of chips.

I felt strange since this was the first time someone had offered me food without first spitting in it.

"No thanks" I answered seeing only one chip left at the bottom.

Chouji's eyes widened and he began to shake my hand.

"She passed all of the tests she doesn't talk much she has good taste and she shares YaY I get to dress her" Ino said having a gleam in her eyes.

"You're talking to loud Barbie" a husky voice growled from the forest.

"Shut up Mutt" Ino growled at the boy emerging.

He had spiky brown hair with narrow almost animal eyes and red triangle tattoos on his cheeks.

"So where's the girl we suppose to test for Naruto? I bet she will fail she is suppose to be heart less you know" He said sounding bored.

He turned his head from left to right and his eyes stopped on mine.

"Akamaru! Get out here an old friend is the one they were talking about!" He yelled suddenly becoming happy.

I stared and thought for a second about what he said. _We were friends?_ A big white dog came jumping from the forest and landing with a thud.

"You smell worse then the actual mutt, Mutt" Ino said grabbing her nose.

The boy and the dog ignored her as he began to stomp towards me. He smiled wide and held out his hand. I took a step back and then stopped and kept it planted.

"Remember me Pal?" He said smirking

I cocked my head to the side and nodded in a "No" gesture.

"Aw come on you saved Akamaru! Remember the little white puppy that was drowning?"

My eyes widened as I remembered what he was talking about.

When I was little I would sometimes sneak out of my house and follow kids to school to see what normal kids did. That's when I first saw Naruto and decided I wanted to be his friend but first I noticed how a certain brown haired boy was told he couldn't have Akamaru. He went to school sad that day and was followed by his dog. I followed the dog and saw him fall into the lake. The brown haired boy was on the other side and saw too. He couldn't get to the dog so I jumped in a grabbed him instead and pulled him to shore and gave him to the boy. The boy had smiled at me and tried to get me to go to class with him I had shortly said "No" on a squeak and ran away out of being scared the kids wouldn't like me. Again I was only 9.

(End flashback)

"Why did you run away and hey you use to have brown hair? Why's it black?" He said breaking through my thoughts

"My chakra's low" I said shortly

"Huh?" they all said.

"That's her Kekkei Genkai remember" A raspy voice said while a boy with only his eyes showing walked out of the forest looking at the browned haired boy.

"Oh Ya? Well she passes me test. Oh and my names Kiba" He said grabbing my hand.

"Shino" breathed out the boy whose face was hidden

I felt something a on my leg and saw that it was a spider I looked at it for a second until it began to bite me. Suddenly it was zooming off my body completely while a black chakra briefly appeared.

"_I didn't know you were scared of spiders your thoughts just showed me you were" Zero snickered_

"Be quiet you" I muttered out

I made the black chakra vanish and turn to white.

"She passes mine" Shino began" That spider is suppose to draw out chakra and it did draw out the Zero-Tailed beasts chakra and you suppressed it"

"Isn't that like the one from the Land in the Sky?" Kiba asked

"Ya kind of like that" Shino agreed.

"K-Kiba" A voice said lowly.

"Over here Hinata" Kiba yelled at the forest

A girl with black almost purple hair emerged with pale purple eyes as well.

She looked at me.

"Do you believe in love" She said seriously.

"Uh Sure?" I said awkwardly

"She passed all 6 YAY!" Kiba yelled throwing me in the air.

"Team 8 and Team 10 welcomes you" They began to celebrate around me making me feel warm.

"What about 7?" A low voice let out.

Naruto and Sasuke and a girl with pink hair stood at the edge of the forest looking at use.

Next to them three others appeared.

"Team Gai?" A boy with big eyes and weird eyebrows added.

"We want in on this too!" A girl said standing next to Gaara with another boy.

I felt happy that there were people that would want to be my friends.

"_Not So Fast"_

I suddenly had to drop to my knees.

_What are you doing Zero?_

"_Get away from them now this will be a chakra release ok? It will be easy here let me do it"_

Zero suddenly took over.

"What do I need to prove to you anyway? I don't need to prove myself to anyone" I growled out not letting Zero take over but taking his words.

With great effort I stood to my knees wincing slightly so no one would notice.

"_LEAVE NOW!"_

Taking Zero's advice I ran into the forest clutching my stomach I ran for a long time until I came to a clearing.

I stooped and let the chakra flow out making black and white flames explode around me. I breathed in and out. I put Zero in a human form in front of me. He smiled and held out his hand I reached out and high-fived it smiling.

"Rematch if you lose I destroy the village" He said jumping back with my weapon in his hand.

I had nothing this time so I faced him and put my Kekkei Genkai to work. I ran at him and dodged the blade by sliding on my knees then kicking up catching his jaw. I then slid behind him and hit his head hard I brought some kunai out and stabbed him up the back.

He froze and began to change into the wolf I had seen in the lake. He had the same eyes too. I reached down and grabbed the weapon he dropped and jumped onto a tree branch. He turned and came at me with fast speed. I absorbed my chakra into my fist and whipped it straight at him in a long slash that hit him in the chest. He growled and began to form a silver ball that was aiming at the city. My eyes widened as I realized what he planned I looked at him and the at the Leaf. He released the ball sending it at the village I did the stupidest thing you could do at this point I stood right in front of the silver ball attack taking it head on and feeling what a Tailed-Beast attack really feels like.

The ball was bigger than my body but I absorbed all the chakra and slammed into a tree spitting out blood and opening and causing something to snap. I fell into a heap on the ground and felt my ankle snap and my wrist twist. Zero walked towards me and walked right past towards the village.

I slowly got to my feet ignoring my ankle and I ran straight at Zero's back. I made the Jutsu signs for one of the Jutsu's I wasn't suppose to know and made an arrow come into my hand I got that arrow and ran it straight through Zero's back making him look at me.

_That's right acknowledge me_.

He slowly turned back into boy form as the arrow did its job. Sucking away all his chakra and putting it into me which could make the person who got the arrow and stabbed it into the opponent have a chakra overload but if this was what I was dying for then so be it. The faces of all the kids with dreams came into my head as Zero's chakra flooded into me making me scream with pain. It felt like my nerves were being torn out. I could feel the pain everywhere and it stayed like this for a while before my eyes felt like they were in a daze and I fell onto my back.

"Wow… You alive?" Naruto appeared over me with a look of concern.

"Barely" I muttered.

"Hitaru!" Tonai lunged onto me being followed by the rest of Gaara's team as they clang onto me.

"Holy Shit" Kiba muttered as team 7, 8, 10, Sand, Gaara and Gai appeared above me with shocked and concerned looks.

"That's like taking 10 Rasengans!" Naruto shrieked

"I only took five" Sasuke muttered.

"Can you stand?" Ino asked.

I sat up and wobbled to my feet.

"Don't push yourself" Gaara warned

"Me? Never"

"Happy Birthday" everyone suddenly called out.

"Before you die we have to say it" A boy appeared.

"You asshole Sai!" Naruto growled

I smirked and walked over to Zero's fallen form. I kneeled and picked him up smiling. He looked irritated. I smirked and petted his head then began to absorb him completely making huge black flames erupt. It ended right when I fainted…again.

**There's That Chapter Review And Share (\_/) Te~ He ('.') bunny = (")_(") **

**-lizzieloulou1000**

( " " )  
>( ='o'= ) Review)<br>-(,,)-(,,)-


	13. The Dreamer Is Lost

**Share**

**I Don't Own Naruto…. Hitaru Sotan, Tonai Meni, Akuma, Okami Bito, Tenshi Taro, Tori Kain, Shizuka Zio, Kibou Yuzumi, JiJi Aoi, Kira Tounti, Mazenta, Hachi Kain, Yaiba And Zero… =3 **

**Rated M**

**Warning: Really Sad Please Don't Kill Me Yet It Gets Better~!**

**A/N: Review~! (No You Can't Kill Me It Will Get Good)**

**The Dreamer Is Lost**

_I am not going to let this happen! Always just sleeping away it's time to clean up my own mess._ After a long tug of war I finally won the fight I was having trying to regain consciousness. I opened my glazed eyes to see Ino in front of me and it looked like she was arguing with someone. I glanced around to see everyone else in a big argument.

I felt something clash in my gut that felt like a slam punch. It hurt and I had the urge to puke. I wobbled to my feet and noticed everyone's attention turn to me. I quickly zoomed into the forest and straight in front of a bush I opened my mouth waiting for myself to puke. _Not quit…wait what?_ My wrist began to burn and shine I felt like it was getting wiped right off. A black smoke began to come out and suddenly Zero was standing in front of me in all his glory. I took the cloth that was wrapped around me and gave it to him to put on. He smirked and slid it on.

"I need the rest" He said lowly coming in front of me.

He leaned down and pecked my lips making black smoke leak out of my mouth.

"What the hell… care explaining?" I gasped out

"Your chakra has gotten to be too much for your body to hold two amounts of chakra so I can now come out… but I can't go back in so I got some of my chakra and little something else" He chuckled.

"Screw you" I gasped at how much pain I could feel at once.

"Calm down you need to rest it's too much on your body so take it easy." Zero said rubbing my back and kneeling next to my trembling body.

I couldn't stop gasping

"No we have guests who seem to want to challenge us" I finally panted.

I straightened myself out and looked into the forest ahead of me.

"Come out and play" I sneered

A figure appeared in front of me. He had a dark cloth covering his face and dark shade glasses that were very narrow. He had a black baggy cream colored shirt and black and white pants.

"We're leaving now Hitaru Sotan, I am Byouki and I am here to bring you to your place… I see you are lightning and you have lightning attacks? Interesting" Byouki said looking me up and down.

"Like I would go with you" I sneered "I still have 2 weeks"

"Two weeks to do what? Make friends with your new enemies? Prove yourself to people who will always look down on you" He asked

I stared down at the ground in shock. _This guy was right… If I stay here it will only be harder to say good bye. I was just a burden any way that's what they were arguing about whether or not if I was a burden. I was._

"I am going. Go where you like" I said in a whisper to Zero.

"Hitaru? Your just gonna leave like that what about Gaar-?" Zero started.

"I am just in the way always having to fight myself and passing out" I said quietly while a tear came down my cheek.

I walked forward and stood by Byouki.

"She went this way mutt" Ino shouted from a distance then appeared in front of us.

She froze and her eyes widened

"Hitaru…" She said confused

"Hey Bitch!" Kiba said appearing next and freezing just the same.

Suddenly all of the teams appeared including Gaara's.

"I'm leaving now" I said loud enough for them all to here.

"Like we will let you leave early" Tonai said stepping forward.

"Get behind me" I said towards Byouki.

"Hitaru Don't" Gaara said stepping forward.

"You can stay longer" Naruto added.

"Naruto let her do as she wants" Sasuke said staring me in the eyes with his black orbs.

"Hitaru, you're doing that move?" Zero said coldly

"Yes" I answered as I began to do 4 symbols to lock the jutsu.

Zero appeared behind me as I began to let the jutsu take place.

"Gaara thanks again" I said as my jutsu began to work.

A black cloud formed a huge circle that had lightning zapping out of it. I opened the circle wider and wider concentrating to the fullest while we began to slip through.

"What is she doing?" Akuma asked

"This is only one of her techniques. This girl is very strong and has many techniques of different elements… Orochimaru trained her once and so has Jiraiya. "Tenshi answered.

"What? " Sasuke and Naruto questioned.

"Yes she is very strange isn't she" Tenshi said lowly.

I shivered at the fact that Tenshi knew all this.

"Sorry I will explain later" I called lowly at the two boys before I disappeared and got my last glimpse of The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"So you're the girl Hidden in the Darkness and the one that took on two strong masters?" Byouki hissed.

"Yes that's me the one Cursed to forever stay in the darkness" I said quietly

My jutsu began to fade and we came out of the whole and into a swamp.

"Welcome to the Sound" Byouki said

I lifted my head up and began to walk forward.

"You're ours now." He whispered in my ear

I took all I had left not to scream.

**There's that chapter~! I know I know you hate me right? SORRY Any questions Review~!**

**~lizzieloulou1000 **


	14. What Happens When You Lose Your Heart

**Share**

**I Don't Own Naruto…. I Own Hitaru Sotan, Tonai Meni, Akuma, Okami Bito, Tenshi Taro, Tori Kain, Shizuka Zio, Kibou Yuzumi, JiJi Aoi, Kira Tounti, Mazenta, Hachi Kain, Yaiba And Zero**

**Warning: Rated M For Language Very Bad Language And Talked About Sex…..**

**A/N: Sorrry I Haven't Updated I Haven't Had Real Encouragement? If That Makes Sense But I Think I Have This Now…This Is The Real Beginning The Other Chapters Are Just Details So Here's The Plot~!**

"**Once You Lose Your Heart You Lose Your Very Being" -Trevor Midas **_**The Killer's Story**_** (A Book I Wrote)**

**What Happens When You Lose Your Heart?**

No words could describe what I was feeling right now. My lungs could almost burst and frankly I wouldn't be surprised if they all ready had. I was still panting and puffing for air that didn't seem to come fast enough into my slightly opened mouth. My main focus however, was on the slight sliver of sunlight that peeked through the window and blinded my half open eyes. _Morning…Another morning._ Out of habit I tried to move my arms in front of my eyes but they were stopped by the chains that had my wrist tied to the bed frame.

Tch.

I slight snore from the left side of the bed closer to the window made me glance at the pathetic piece of shit sleeping there. He had fallen asleep in confident triumph that I would be right next to him when he woke up but truth be told I had gotten the information of his betrayal and he wouldn't live to open his eyes again.

This leaded me to my current situation of not being able to move my wrists and the rest of me currently naked. My black hair now mattered in knots now clung to me in sweat. _Fuck._ I growled and heard a chuckle from the man next to me when he bucked his hips. _Dumbass pervert_. _If I didn't have this chakra concentrated on my insides to refrain from being pregnant I could get out of this with ease._ I closed my eyes and sighed. _Calm down just be patient._

I was successful when the door in front of the bed creaked open and there my savior stood smirking in triumph.

"What are you waiting for? Get on with it!" I growled hoarsely

"Is that how you talk before sex to? Man why do all the guys always choose you! It would be easier for me if I didn't have to hall ass to a hotel 4 times a month and drag you out after you just got raped" Zero huffed walking forward.

I just glared off his rant and waited while he undid the chains. My wrists felt like the rest of my body…Hell. I moved my legs and draped them over the bed so my toes touched the ground. I slowly stood up and felt all the abuse from the previous night set in and shrugged it off.

"How was yours?" I barely got out trying to get my mind off of the pain.

"She did steal and is now dead" Zero chuckled "What about him?"

"This piece of Shit did betray the Sound for the Mist I will take care of him after my shower." I stated gesturing to the body of the man in the bed I had just gotten out of.

I turned and made my way to the bathroom.

"Ironi is coming to the meeting" Zero stated.

I paused and lifted up a kunai. I brought back my hand and threw it behind me. There was a Twunk at the sound of blade tearing through flesh and then a series of gasps. I walked to the door of the bathroom and heard the man from the bed tear around the sheets and then die after he went through a painful death.

"There." I stated after getting the little bit of bloodlust that had been in my system and made my way back to the bathroom.

"Hurry up we have a team meet soon" Zero called while I shut the door.

I stepped into the white tub and grabbed onto the support bar besides the shower head so I wouldn't fall. I waited till I felt Zero's chakra in the lobby registering my name out of the list so it would be like we never were here.

I sighed in pleasure when warm water hit my body. I stood there for seconds and then began to wipe off all the man's seed and take off the jutsu that kept me from having kids with a piece of shit like that who already did have kids. He had even come about 4 times and I hadn't even been turned on throughout the whole thing. I quickly washed my hair and my body and shut off the water within mere minutes. Catching a glance at myself in the mirror I felt disgusted in what I saw. How my life amounted to this I was somewhat surprised and not surprised. I knew my life wouldn't go far anyway but still.

I quickly put on a black shirt that went done to my knees and had a hole on my shoulders for what Zero called "style" I wore tight black pants that went done to my ankles and black ninja sandals slipped effortlessly onto my feet. I had a white belt that held my kunai but mostly it also held moon slice my chain scythe and made you think I was being upfront and cocky I kinda was even though I had a wrap on both my two arms that looked like a fashion statement but brought a whole new word for deadly. A white shuriken throwing star holder was on my left thigh. I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the window. I stared at the sunrise and felt nothing. Without any other thought I swung out of the window and hooked onto the roof boosting myself up.

"Good thing this is top floor of course you probably had a backup plan even if it wasn't." He said leaning forward with his hands on his hips.

"Let's get back" I said evenly.

Zero smirked and nodded being use to my cold attitude but still muttering "You should have atleast slept an hour last night instead of pulling an all nighter."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We arrived in front of a plain looking stone that was in front of a large cliff. Walking forward I focused all the chakra in my hand and blew up the stone. I casually strode on inside.

"Stop Fucking blowing the entrance up. I just fixed it after your other entrance." A boy with spiky orange hair stated in irritation.

He stood at the back of the cave with another girl.

"Yo, Meru and Ironi" Zero called walking in after me.

"Hey Slut" Ironi hissed turning to me "How was your sex last night"

"She wasn't even turned on let alone came and it was against her will! That is known as rape but of course you probably know since most of your customers get 'raped' by you hmmm? You fucking bitch" Zero said stepping next to my in a hostile manner.

"What you need Zero to talk for you?" She said lowly and clearly she was pissed since Zero's statement had gotten to her.

"Go Fuck someone or something you're too loud and annoying" I said unfazed about anything and remaining emotionless.

"You little piece of trash" She growled walking right into my face "You think you're all that since Byouki 'Favors' you but that's a bunch of bull shit since he makes you and little man whore over there have sex with people to see if they have betrayed us through sexual interrogation and that's low you fucking slut"

I raised my hand right next to her purple haired head and made a chakra dagger appear from my chakra. I cut a long swipe down her face making blood fall from it. Before she could flinch away I swiped her legs with mine and made her fall on her back onto the ground. I raised my dagger in front of her trembling body and met her widened light honey brown eyes.

"You should remember your place and remember that I only let those pieces of shit because I have no choice… if I were to resist they would kill Zero and Zero dying because of me isn't my ninja way. You on the other hand like to get fucked with you disgusting slut self and you even ask Byouki to assign you enemies. If you weren't such a whore he might actually like you're sorry ass." I said in monotone lowly having my eyes flash black and then back to blue just to prove my point.

I walked past her now trembling body and went straight to Meru.

"Move… I now lost patients" I said with emotionless now blue eyes

"If I ever have you in handcuffs you are fucked" Meru said with slight lust in his eyes as he moved over to the left.

I snorted in disgust as I touched the door in front of me that was barely noticeable. It slid open with the slight brush of my finger since my chakra was immense.

"We found a spy in are numbers." Meru called

I looked over my shoulder "So?"

"He's from the sand" He said lowly.

I felt my heart beat quicken and a little bit of hope rise but I quickly brushed it away. It had been 4 years and 4 days. Today was my birthday and it was half a year since the date of when I was supposes to get to go back to the Leaf or Sand.

"Have Ironi 'Interrogate' him'. She likes to have sex right?" I said in a whisper since I already had lost my hope.

Meru's green eyes looked me up and down my body.

"He's a red head with Aqua eyes" Meru said practically hinting.

I ran through the door in front of me with top speed all the way towards the prison. I didn't run into anyone the whole way until I was so close and then…. I ran into someone.

"Whoa slow down ok?" A white haired man said.

I jumped up from the floor onto my feet and helped the man in front of me up.

"Suigetsu….What's the hold up? We're late!" A girl yelled.

I turned my head towards the gaze of purple eyes looking at me.

"Do I know you?" He asked

I widened my eyes in realization at him.

I turned and ran as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to answer my old companions question.

**There's that chapter~!**

**CLIFFHANGER~!**

**-lizzieloulou1000**


	15. Secret Past

**Share**

**I Don't Own Naruto…. I Do Own Hitaru, Tonai, Akuma, Okami, Tenshi, Tori, Shizuka, JiJi, Kibou, Kira, Mazenta, Hachi, Yaiba, Zero, and Hitaru'sTeam.**

**Lizze: Ohhkkaaa I'm Gonna Start Uploading Faster After This Weekend Cause I Play A Sport And I Am Very Devoted To It~!**

**Putty: Well Hurry Up With It And Upload Faster!**

**Lizzie: I Will I Will… Ok Who's Your Guys Fave Character?**

**Putty: Okami**

**Tags: Akuma**

**Chit: JiJi x Hachi!**

**Putty: *Sighs* She's Always Looking For Yaoi!**

**JoJo: Shizuka**

**Fuego: Zero!**

**Bizo: Toorrrriiii~~~~**

**Lizzie: Here's The Chapter!**

**Secret Past**

I glared up into orange eyes and studied the figure in front of me.

"Hitaru" He stated more than questioned.

"Juugo" I said in the same emotionless tone as him.

"Well well what is this? Reunion for Orochimaru run a way's?" Suigetsu teased having caught up to me he now stood behind me.

I was trapped.

"How long are you guys gonna make me wait?" An annoyed shrill voice asked from behind Juugo.

"Yo Karin look who we found! What has it been a year?" Suigetsu called putting an arm around my shoulder.

I just stood there. It wasn't like I really cared but I was annoyed on how loud he was being considering the fact that his mouth was practically inches from my ears.

"Suigetsu, kindly stop you're shouting in my ear" I growled in a hostile manner.

Suigetsu flinched but stayed where he was.

"It's been 5 years since we have seen her idiot!" a red head called coming up to stand next to Juugo while she adjusted the glasses over eyes that were the same color as Mazenta.

"Where have you been for 5 years anyway? You really pissed Orochimaru off! No one could find you! He really wanted to get a hold of your kekkei genkai but oh well you lucky little..." Suigetsu started to say but stopped and began to study me.

"Suigetsu we have to go on are mission." Karin finally stated after the silence.

"You dyed your hair again hmm? Still have people after it?" Suigetsu asked standing in front of me to look me up and down clearer while he touched my hair.

I quickly was a foot away from my old colleagues in less than a second.

"My hair isn't dyed" I answered

The three looked at me in shock and it shocked me that even Juugo was a little shocked.

"You can control you kekkei genkai and have become faster? You have changed" Juugo said "Come with us on our mission"

"Juugo! She can't just drop everything to come with us." Karin said a little louder than necessary.

"Sure she can she is on that weak team anyway from what I have heard about the team with only one strong member being some mysterious girl with changing hair!" He said giving me a knowing look

"I am bored. Let me collect some things" Was all I said as I turned and began to take my leave.

"We will be here" I heard Suigetsu yell.

The first thing I did was walk into the jail that held people that hadn't been interrogated yet. I looked around the dark room and studied all the cells that all appeared empty. Walking forward I noticed that one cell on the far right held a figure. I walked to the cell and looked in. The figure gasped and ran to the bars. We studied each other for a while but I was quickly making my way to the door once more.

"You're not Gaara." I stated "I have waited 4 years in vain"

With that I made my way back to the room I was staying in to find Zero inside lounging on the couch.

"We're leaving collect all your things" I said not looking in to questioning eyes.

"It wasn't Gaara was it?"

I paused at his comment and then continued to pack.

"No" I answered after a while."It wasn't"

"I see" Zero said and then began to follow my actions.

Within minutes we had all are belongings packed. It wasn't much just a bunch of weapons and a couple of extra clothes.

"Where are we going?" Zero finally asked a little wary.

"On a mission." Was all I said.

"Does Byouki know?" Zero muttered but I could still hear it loud and clear.

"Nope" I said bluntly and began to leap out of my window.

I landed in a crouching position followed by Zero landing right next to me.

"That was 8 stories you know" Zero huffed out in what sounded like annoyance

"Yep" I said bluntly again and began to walk towards the cave entrance where I felt Karin's, Suigetsu's and Juugo's chakra on the other side.

"Halt! Do you have permission to leave?" guards asked standing between us and the entrance.

I ran forward and then disappeared leaving my luggage right where I had been. Suddenly I was right behind them. I created a chakra dagger and cut the guards vein in their necks.

They yelled out in surprise but uttered not another sound while I appeared next to my luggage. I picked them up and disappeared again. I was at the entrance a second later standing next to a kunai.

"Yellow flash?" Zero asked appearing next to me.

He had picked up all the kunai I had used to appear and disappear.

"I call it 'White Flash' since I add my own flare" I smirked knowing only too well that I was the only one who could do my 'own flare'.

"Whatever" Zero growled and followed me as I walked out of the of the cave entrance.

I walked a few feet from the entrance before I froze and felt Suigetsu's chakra flare. I swung my moon slice from my belt and above my head stopping a giant sword from piercing me in the head.

"Not bad" said Suigetsu pulling away.

Suigetsu suddenly sucked my chain scythe from my hands.

"How about hand to hand?" He smirked.

I felt Juugo and I quickly made a chakra dagger of pure white fit into my palm. I turned on my heels and stopped a kunai from cutting off my head. I looked at Juugo and noticed something in his eyes. Suigetsu quickly came between Juugo and I grabbing Juugo's wrist and glaring into his eyes.

"Stop Juugo" He hissed and I realized that the look was sheer bloodlust.

"Come on" Karin called as she appeared with her hand on her hips and irritated look. "You're done testing her apparently she's good enough let's go!"

"You didn't even have to turn your eyes black" Juugo whispered.

I let a smirk flutter onto my lips as I remembered how I had to change my eye color just to activate my chakra. Suigetsu whistled and turned toward Karin as he began to walk towards her.

"Let's get moving" He yelled over his shoulder.

Zero was at my side in seconds.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"The hidden leaf" Suigetsu said while turning to look at Zero with an eyebrow hooking up. "Who are you? Don't tell me we're gonna have a burden to deal with!" Suigetsu called.

Zero smirked and raised his chakra barely to even half of half of what he could do. He was surrounded by a black tornado with a deadly glint in his eyes.

"Ok not a burden" Suigetsu added with a smirk and turned again.

Zero shut down his tornado with a light smile of accomplishment and jogged forward.

"Wait did you say The Hidden Leaf" I gasped out.

"Yes we might see the hyper blondie and a grouchie Uchiha while were there." Suigetsu chuckled

I froze and then suddenly threw a kunai and did a white flash towards it. I was now right next to Suigetsu. I was now completely ready for this mission that I hoped I could gain nothing but answered from this one.

"Let's go" I whispered flinging a black cape around me. I took notice that it was now night time and here I was disappearing into the night.

**Lizzie: There You Have It…! Please Review!**


End file.
